Wastelander Named Marcus
by HumAngel
Summary: Life and time's of one man from D.C.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Helluva Intro**

_She always wants bubble gum..._ I never did know what it was with girls and bubble gum, but what Jesse wants, she gets. After all shes the only thing I care about. We were on the cafeteria level in the Statesman Hotel and I was just getting comfy when she asked me to buy some bubblegum.  
"Sure babe, anything for you."I said. We spent the rest of the day eating and laughing. Its crazy how she always makes me happy, no matter what mood I'm in.  
"Well sugar, I've got somewhere to be so do you want a ride home?" She shook her head and smiled. Apparently, she had somewhere to go to so her friends would pick her up.  
" Okay then I'm gonna see you tomorrow...I love you."

That's when I really woke up. I opened my eyes and looked around. Blackness. It must be early morning before the sun has risen. I turned on the lamplight and surveyed the scene. I was in an empty truck that was on it's side. All I had in it was some metal boxes, a bed, and some bodies. Super Mutants who found me last night. _Well, better get them outta here before they start to stink up my house._ But as soon as i sat up I felt a sharp pain in my ribs. _That damn sledgehammer did a number on me_, I thought. I felt myself and came up with two broken, one fractured. Good thing I got a couple stims. I fished one out from under the bed and injected it. _Ahh much better._ After removing those green turds I suited up, Hunting Rifle with 4 in the cage and 7 left over from yesterdays scraps. 11 bullets. Plus the sledge hammer from that green bastard.

Left out into the world, as I do everyday, thinking about my life, and more importantly, that dream. It's the same dream every damn night. The day I spent with Jesse, the day before the bombs, the day before she died. The day before I died. Its been 200 years since that day, and I've been having that same dream every night. I guess by now you've figured I'm a Ghoul. Except I'm not. The only reason my skin is still intact is because of my mother. She was a scientist and I was always more of a test dummy than a son to her. She raised me on chemicals and Rad-X. So I guess you could say I'm a druggie, but not by choice. Anyway, because of the experiments, I became sort of a superhuman. High radiation and damage resistance. I also became slightly stronger and faster then most people, but because of all this. My childhood wasn't easy. I was enrolled in a school, Springvale, but hardly ever came due to more tests. The days I did come, I looked more Ghoul than human. After all that, I don't know weather to thank her or hate her. Either way, I can't change the past. I just stuck here, 200 years after the fact, waiting to finally stop having to live, since there isn't anything to live for.

A loud gutteral screech jolted me outta my thoughts and into action. My experience with enemies told me it was a feral. But in daylight? _There must be tunnels nearby_ I thought as I fired into the ferals leg to slow him down. The bullet entered his leg as he grasped it in pain. Then I popped one in his head while he was doubled over. I was just about to keep moving when I heard a scream. Then I head gunshots, Chinese Assault Rifle bullets. _There's someone in there. He's probably gonna die without some help. I waited, deciding. To hell with the person, but I need his weapon... my rifle is almost useless now and with that weapon, I know I have a much better chance against those Super Mutants. But I don't want to go in the dark. I promised myself I won't go in the dark again. Not again.__  
_  
Another scream. This one more bloodcurdling than the last. Then a thump as the body hit the ground. Followed shortly by pulling and tearing at skin. I walked away. The ferals won. If I had went in, I could have saved him, or even better, took his weapon and ammo, but I couldn't go back into the dark. Not after that night. I will never go back into the dark. I kept walking ahead. Past the sounds, past the tunnels, past the past. The sun was in the sky now, it must be noon. There would be more to kill, more to take, but helping the man went against the one rule I had.

**_Never enter the darkness_**

Day 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2****: Onto Something**

_Here we go again..._

I looked around. All in all, there were about 4 super mutants, two of which had weapons, and a centaur. I checked my rifle, nine bullets left. The only thing between them and me was a cinder-block on the road._Well_, I thought, _here goes nothing._ I took the first two shots on the greenest one's hand to make him drop his weapon, then three at his head, then reloaded. Four bullets left. One of the centaurs were closing in. I popped up and put one more in the mutants face to put him down and emptied the rest on the other mutants head. He must've been hurt already from a previous battle because he went down. The centaur was only feet away from by now, so u pulled out the sledgehammer and whacked him in the face. The force of the swing thankfully sent him reeling backwards as he fell to the ground. I pounced on the opportunity and finished him off while he was on the ground.

Then I felt waves of pain shoot from my shoulder through my whole left side as I flew to the ground._Huh? What?_ I said to myself dazed. The Super Mutant! It dawned on me that I gave him enough time to sneak a shot in. Novice mistake. He lifted the axe above his head with both hands, then threw it down with all his might. I rolled out of the way as the bat slammed into the tar. I got up and swung against his lead arm, hoping the force would knock his weapon out of his hand. It didn't. He swung back, this time really pissed. Dodged it, barely. I knew that I wouldn't win this easily. Then I remembered the other two mutants with assault rifles. I ran and picked up the first one I found, then emptied the clip on him, eight bullets._Damn_ I reached out and grabbed the first clip I could and then got up and loaded it. The big guy was aiming for another swing at me. Finally, I got it cocked and emptied on him.

The good news, he was down, the bad news, on me. A landed on the floor with a thud followed immediately by the 300 pound heap of green meat.

"Ahh [censored]" I said. This would be a task.

A couple minutes and a few swears later, I was up and ready to loot. After I was done, I tallied my score: forty 5.56mm rounds, a few stimpacks, and 24 caps. Not bad for a fella like me. I got up and began walking. Up in the distance I saw a bridge that I could probably pillage. After a bit of trekking, I came upon a rusty old shantytown composed of a few metal made shacks. Wasn't much but seemed efficient enough. I saw a man who seemed to be in charge judging by his gun. I approached him with as pleasant a smile my beaten, grimy face could manage. "Hello, I'm just wondering. Is there a vacant place available?"

"Vacant?" He said. "What the hell kinda word is vacant? What you mean empty? Yeah, we got one in the back. That'll be 50 caps for the night, every night after is 75."

Thank you kindly my good man." I said as I counted his caps out and handed them to him.

The back house wasn't much more than a twin-sized bed with a dresser and fridge, but it would do for the night. I began to lay down on the bed when I saw something poking out the bottom. I reached for it and then realized it was a radio._I haven't had me one of these I a while_, I muttered to myself. I played around with the channels until I heard something that peaked my interest. It was a distress message, something about some fellas getting stuck in the Statesman Hotel. As soon as I heard the name, her face came up in my head. Could she possibly be there still, after all these years? Could it be that I could see her face again? Or at least find out what happened to her? I went to sleep that night with a new resolve, with a new purpose.

**_My life has a purpose._**

Day 2


End file.
